<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>На память by Kortizon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629749">На память</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortizon/pseuds/Kortizon'>Kortizon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Какаши/Ирука [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Captivity, Cock Piercing, Genital Piercing, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stockholm Syndrome, petting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortizon/pseuds/Kortizon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ирука в заложниках у Пейна.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Yahiko | Pain/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Какаши/Ирука [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>На память</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ирука проснулся в каком-то незнакомом месте, даже отдалённо не напоминающим его дом. Это место напоминало конус, не более пяти метров в диаметре внизу, совсем не было окон, лишь небольшая дыра высоко вверху пропускала свет. Из полумрака комнаты на него кто-то смотрел — Ирука буквально физически ощущал на себе тяжёлый взгляд.</p><p>Он сложил печати и сказал «Кай!», чтобы развеять гендзюцу, но ничего не изменилось. </p><p>— Ты наш заложник, даже не пытайся сбежать отсюда, — предупредили его из темноты.</p><p>Честно сказать, Ирука и не собирался. Во всяком случае пока. От стен, словно обклеенных бумагой, исходила сильная чакра, такая же незнакомая, как и всё вокруг. Ирука не хотел на своей шкуре проверять, что будет, если он попытается выйти из комнаты.</p><p>— Зачем я вам? — спросил он.</p><p>—Ты приманка для Наруто. Если он не придёт через пять дней, ты умрёшь. </p><p>Ирука даже не обратил внимания на угрозу. Он больше волновался за своего бывшего ученика — тот явно клюнет на наживку и прибежит спасать его. Остаётся надеяться, что Наруто сильно не пострадает.</p><p>За это время Ирука должен разузнать как можно больше о своём надзирателе и, возможно, похитителе. Может, ещё будет шанс сбежать или его освободят раньше, чем придёт Наруто.</p><p>Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, Ирука смог более подробно рассмотреть свою клетку. На полу был постелен матрас, на котором он, видимо, провёл эту ночь. Из прочих удобств было только жестяное ведро. </p><p>В полоске слабого света он рассмотрел глаза своего смотрителя — фиолетовые, с концентрическими кругами. Это, пожалуй, было самое примечательное в его внешности, затмевающее рыжие волосы и многочисленный пирсинг по всему телу. Хотя эти штыри выглядели скорее как орудие пыток, нежели украшение.</p><p>Делать всё равно было нечего, и Ирука приступил к своей миссии — принялся убалтывать тюремщика, чтобы получить информацию.</p><p>— Вы можете назвать своё имя? — спросил он.</p><p>— Пейн.</p><p>Не похоже на настоящее, скорее всего, псевдоним, кличка или код. И вряд ли ему расскажут, что это значит. </p><p>— А меня Умино Ирука зовут. Впрочем, Вы наверняка и сами знаете.</p><p>Пейн никак не отреагировал. </p><p>— А что это у Вас за пирсинг такой? Было больно? — продолжал Ирука.</p><p>Пейн не спешил отвечать. Конечно, вопрос был довольно личным, но... За этим должно что-то крыться. Какая-то важная информация. Ирука это нутром чуял.</p><p>— Простите, просто здесь заняться особо нечем, вот, развлекаю себя разговорами, — улыбнулся Ирука, прикидываясь дурачком. </p><p>— Это не просто пирсинг. Так я поддерживаю связь с остальными телами, — наконец ответил тюремщик.</p><p>— Остальными телами? — переспросил Ирука. Сейчас он действительно почувствовал себя дураком. </p><p>— Нас шестеро. Шесть Путей Пейна, одно сознание на шесть тел.</p><p>Ирука попытался это представить, но не смог. </p><p>— Это как? </p><p>— Что-то вроде коллективного разума у муравьёв или пчёл.</p><p>— Но они же животные, а Вы человек?</p><p>— Скорее Ками.</p><p>По тому, как серьёзен был Пейн, Ирука понял, что тот не шутит. Ни разу. Не важно, действительно ли он был Ками, но он определённо считал себя таким. Потому и так уверен в себе — Ками ведь всемогущи и непостижимы. Если ему до этого было не по себе, то сейчас Ирука был на грани паники. </p><p>— А Вы всегда таким были или как-то стали?</p><p>Что-то изменилось. Ирука не мог сказать что именно, но он внезапно почувствовал себя в опасности. Как будто смотритель вот-вот убьёт его. Он уже и думать забыл про свой вопрос, как Пейн выдал:</p><p>— Что мы всё обо мне да обо мне. Лучше расскажи о себе. </p><p>Ирука не понял, что произошло, а когда чувство тревоги его отпустило, пришлось подавить истерический смех. Пейн как был серьёзным, так и остался, ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул.</p><p>— Вы, наверное, и так всё знаете, иначе бы не похитили меня.</p><p>— Расскажи то, что не знаю. </p><p>— Разве Ками может чего-то не знать? — ляпнул Ирука. То ли флирт, то ли издевательство, и неизвестно, что хуже. Захотелось ударить себя, желательно головой о стену. Но биться в таком месте, на глазах у Пейна... Нет уж.</p><p>Тот молчал, оставляя Ируку в неведении. Пауза грозила затянуться, поэтому надо было срочно что-то сказать. Такое, что никак не может причинить вред деревни.</p><p>— У меня тоже есть пирсинг. Только его не видно, — сказал Ирука.</p><p>— И где же? — спросил Пейн, а Ирука не мог понять, заинтересован ли он, в курсе ли, только из вежливости спрашивая. Понимая, что ответа не дождётся, Ирука всё же признался:</p><p>— На пенисе.</p><p>— Покажешь?</p><p>И снова никакого интереса, никакого изменения ни в лице, ни в голосе, ни в позе — ни в чём. Ирука не знал, может ли он отказаться. Да и разве Пейн ещё не видел? Даром, что Ирука стоял спиной к нему, опорожняясь в ведро. Эти нечеловеческие фиолетовые глаза, казалось, могли видеть насквозь. </p><p>И если это может вызвать ответное откровение... Рискнуть стоило.</p><p>— Ну... хорошо, — ответил Ирука. </p><p>Он приблизился к Пейну вплотную, на расстояние вытянутой руки. Слегка дрожащими пальцами потянул молнию на ширинке вниз.</p><p>Пришлось приподнять член, чтобы показать украшение. Снизу, под головкой вдоль ствола, в уретре была спрятана штанга, выходящая наружу маленькими шариками. </p><p>— Прокол называется дельфин. Думаю, понятно, почему я его выбрал. Во времена бурной юности ещё бровь и губа были пробиты, но позже снял, оставил только здесь. Так сказать, на память.</p><p>— Красивый, — оценил Пейн.</p><p>Ирука невольно покраснел и не знал, стоит ли ему отвечать на этот несомненно комплимент. И что именно Пейн назвал красивым, но это было не так важно.</p><p>Внезапно Пейн провёл пальцем по его члену, от головки до основания, задевая шарики серёжки. Ирука вздрогнул, и ему резко стало не до вежливости. Но ласка закончилась так же быстро, как и началась.</p><p>— У меня проколов больше.</p><p>Не спрашивая его мнения, Пейн откинул назад подол плаща и приспустил штаны, освобождая член. Через головку было продето кольцо, а по уздечке цепочкой шли полукольца с шипами на концах, похожими на те, что были у него под губой.</p><p>— Принц Альберт, — Пейн большим пальцем поддел кольцо на головке, — и мультифренум, — провёл он пальцем по члену сверху вниз, как совсем недавно Ируке. </p><p>И больше ничего, ни слова.</p><p>Сюрреальность ситуации вышла за грань. Он всё-таки в гендзюцу? Но его жизни по-прежнему ничего не угрожало. А вот психике да, возможно. Ирука снова сложил печати и произнёс «Кай!». Снова ничего не изменилось, в том числе и выражение лица Пейна. Это почему-то ужасно бесило и вызывало отчаяние. Казалось, ничто не может разбить эту каменную маску, которая заменяла его надзирателю лицо. Даже у Какаши видно больше эмоций.</p><p>Не такую информацию он хотел выведать у Пейна — её никак не использовать против врага. Все старания вызвать на откровение напрасны. Но ведь Ирука только начал пытаться.</p><p>Ещё один шаг навстречу безумию. </p><p>— Не думал, что у Ками есть член, — сказал Ирука. </p><p>— Как же должен выглядеть Ками? — поинтересовался Пейн.</p><p>— Не знаю, но такого я точно не ожидал. Может, Вы и сексом занимаетесь? </p><p>— А ты хочешь заняться сексом с Ками? </p><p>Ещё шаг. Это могло сработать. Ирука уговаривал себя, что он это делает ради деревни. Ради Наруто.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Вот так предлагает себя. Пейн, вопреки всему, не отказался, стал расстёгивать жилет на Ируке. Ирука же избавлял его от плаща. И всё это молча, по-деловому. Никаких поцелуев, никаких дрожащих от возбуждения пальцев. </p><p>Ирука сам не понял, как уже совсем голый оказался на четвереньках на матрасе. Пейн стоял позади него — это Ирука ощущал каждой клеточкой своего тела. Как и взгляд, направленный ему ниже поясницы. </p><p>— Тебя надо смазать, — сказал Пейн.</p><p>— У меня нет смазки, — ответил Ирука.</p><p>— У меня тоже. Тогда терпи. </p><p>Пейн не стал брать его на сухую — палец, который он ввёл, был влажным, наверное, от слюны. За ним последовал второй, третий, четвёртый... Ирука ждал, что Пейн пропихнёт весь кулак, но на этом с растяжкой закончили. К его бедру прижалось нечто большое, горячее и твёрдое, и это что-то он уже видел сегодня. Пейн левой рукой надавил ему между лопаток, заставляя прогнуться, лечь грудью на матрас. Место пальцев занял смазанный слюной член.</p><p>Ирука не хотел, но почувствовал предательское возбуждение. Пейн попадал по простате, и тело само поддавалось навстречу толчкам. Кольцо на головке словно проникало глубже, а шипастые серёжки вдоль ствола слегка царапали мышцы, добавляя остроты ощущений. Его собственный член, до этого вялый, заинтересовался происходящим. Ирука что есть сил закусывал губу, чтобы не выдать себя ещё и стоном.</p><p>Всё это длилось ужасно долго, Пейн как будто не уставал и всё держал бодрый ритм. У Ируки уже сводило мышцы.</p><p>— Ксо, ты когда уже кончишь?! — не выдержал он, хоть это и значило проиграть в выдержке.</p><p>— Сейчас, — ответил Пейн невозмутимо, никак не отреагировав на «ты».</p><p>И, точно, как по команде, спустил: Ирука чувствовал пульсацию внутри и горячую жидкость, стремящуюся к выходу. Он так и не кончил и, ложась на спину, потянулся онемелой рукой к члену. Но Пейн его перехватил и сам довёл до разрядки. </p><p>Вопреки ожиданиям, что смотритель сразу оденется и уйдёт, тот так же молча оставался лежать рядом с Ирукой на матрасе. Для двоих там было явно мало места, но не прогонять же его. Зато теперь смотрел открыто, не делая вид, что пленник его вовсе не интересует. И взгляд как будто потеплел, стал легче, хотя внешне ничего не изменилось. </p><p>— Я ведь у тебя не первый, — не спросил, а констатировал Пейн.</p><p>— Такие вопросы не задают сразу после секса, — упрекнул Ирука. </p><p>— Не хочешь отвечать?</p><p>— Нет. </p><p>Приятная истома после секса потихоньку проходила, и, если оценивать трезво, Ирука продвинулся к своей цели. Контакт с тюремщиком есть, и дальше, всё больше входя в доверие, он сможет что-нибудь узнать.</p><p>— Вот так просто, без всяких техник. Я думал, проявишь фантазию, — пожаловался он.</p><p>— Нарываешься? </p><p>— Да, — легко согласился Ирука. — Неужели тебе, кроме пирсинга, нечего мне показать?</p><p>— В другой раз. </p><p>Пейн медленно, словно нехотя, встал с матраса, а он лежал зажатый к стене, и принялся одеваться.</p><p>Ирука вздохнул, приподнимаясь вслед за ним. Спугнул. Но, может, в другой раз ему повезёт больше.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Не хотелось признавать, но, похоже, Пейн действительно был Ками. Иначе как объяснить то, что он совсем не ел, не пил и не спал? Даже ведром не пользовался. И никто так и не пришёл ему на смену.</p><p>— Где сейчас остальные твои тела? — спросил Ирука, припоминая, что ему рассказывал тюремщик.</p><p>— Не твоего ума дело.</p><p>— Извини. Просто мне интересно, похожи ли они на тебя.</p><p>— Похожи. Все такие же рыжие и с риннеганами, кроме одного лысого.</p><p>— И это всё сходство?</p><p>Пейн проигнорировал его вопрос.</p><p>— А каково им было, когда мы занимались сексом? Они что-то чувствовали?</p><p>— Нет. Они знали, что мы этим занимались, но это им никак не мешало.</p><p>— Не было ощущения, что это всё не в полную силу? На полшишечки? — Ирука покраснел, чувствуя себя героем одного из тех порно-романов, что вечно читал Какаши. </p><p>— Нет. Ты хочешь групповуху? Или чтобы тебя по кругу пустили? — пригрозил Пейн.</p><p>Что-то в глубине души Ируки радовалось, что ему удалось пробить Пейна на эмоции. Пусть и на гнев. Возможно, ему следовало бы бояться, но... Ирука об этом не думал.</p><p>— Нет, конечно. Я только хочу понять, как работает ваша связь, — ответил он.</p><p>— Это не для ума человеческого.</p><p>— Ты даже не пытаешься объяснить. </p><p>Ируке показалось, что Пейн его сейчас ударит. Но тот сдержался или и вовсе не собирался этого делать.</p><p>— Ты не должен этого знать, — отрезал Пейн.</p><p>— Но мне любопытно, — гнул свою линию Ирука.</p><p>— Направь своё любопытство куда-нибудь ещё.</p><p>— М-м-м... Как насчёт секретных техник? Ты обещал показать в другой раз.</p><p>— Хочешь снова заняться сексом? — снова удивил его Пейн.</p><p>Ирука, казалось, уже привык к этой странной вселенной вне гендзюцу, но сейчас снова опешил от такого предложения. И от того, что он, не теряя надежды раздобыть информацию, собирался согласиться. </p><p>Всё было как вчера: уговоры, что это всё ради деревни, слюна вместо смазки, рука между лопаток, грудь на матрасе, резкие толчки, пока Ирука не попросил кончить... Отдельным позором было то, что он спустил даже не прикоснувшись к себе. Пейн, видимо, был этим доволен, должно быть, это ему льстило.</p><p>— Ты же обещал использовать техники? — проворчал Ирука.</p><p>— Я такого не говорил.</p><p>— Но это подразумевалось. Ты обманщик.</p><p>— Я тебя не обманывал.</p><p>— Тогда обломщик. Ну же, хоть что-нибудь?</p><p>Пейн не ответил, и Ируке почему-то казалось, что он на самом деле хочет исполнить его просьбу, пусть это и запрещено.</p><p>Пейн вздохнул и, подняв руку, притянул, словно иголку магнитом, свой протектор с перечёркнутым символом Деревни Дождя. </p><p>— Ого! — воскликнул Ирука.</p><p>— Больше об этом не проси, — сказал Пейн.</p><p>— Хорошо, не буду, — солгал Ирука. — Ну а почему именно Шесть Путей? Это я могу узнать?</p><p>— Да, пожалуй.</p><p>Было странно лежать вот так рядом, слишком близко, вплотную, голым после секса, и слушать Пейна. Слишком интимно. Это даже близко не похоже на то, как должны вести себя заложник и надзиратель. </p><p>На ирукин вкус объяснение Пейна звучало как щедро приправленная философией легенда. В такое сложно поверить, но слишком многие детали совпадали с реальными фактами. Ирука сглотнул. Если это правда, то Пейн невероятно силён. Сильнее Какаши, Хокаге, Наруто — всех шиноби, которых он знает. </p><p>— Страшно представить, зачем таким, как вы, нужны Хвостатые, — сказал Ирука. </p><p>Пейн и это рассказал. Кажется, он о чём-то умалчивал, поскольку не всё сходилось. Ирука не жаловался на свои аналитические способности, но сейчас информации было слишком много и слишком безумной она была. Но, наверное, нормальный человек и не стал бы такое проворачивать. </p><p>— Интересно, ты это каждому рассказываешь или я такой особенный? — спросил Ирука. И снова этот намёк на флирт, который ему не хотелось делать, зато хотелось прикусить себе язык.</p><p>— Не всем. Но каждый, кто об этом знает, особенный, — ответил Пейн.</p><p>Ирука покраснел. Он совсем не ожидал, что с ним будут флиртовать в ответ, а это именно так и звучало, хотел того Пейн или нет. И учитывая обстановку, эту интимную атмосферу... Можно сказать, Ирука струсил и, разрушив момент, поднялся с матраса, собирая свою одежду. Пейн, уже не скрывая эту технику, притянул свою.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Тюрьму брали штурмом: Какаши с группой джонинов и чунинов пришли спасать Ируку на третий день его заточения. Наруто среди них, к счастью, не было. </p><p>Ирука сообщил всё, что знал, прежде чем его увели к медикам. У него не было никаких физических повреждений, но хотелось оказаться подальше от этого места. Он не был уверен, что сможет сложить печати или бросить кунай, чтобы навредить Пейну. </p><p>Уверив врача, что с ним всё в порядке, и пообещав при малейшей боли вернуться в госпиталь, Ирука отправился домой. В душ. Хотелось смыть весь тот пот и грязь, что скопились за эти дни. Если не с души, то хотя бы с тела.</p><p>Какое-то время Ирука спокойно мокнул под водой и намыливался, пока его не накрыло. Слёзы беззвучно текли, смешиваясь с водой, а после переросли в рыдания. Ноги подкосились, и он сполз на дно ванной.</p><p>Нет, он на протяжении всех этих дней ощущал себя паршиво, предателем, потаскухой. Всё это время он ни на секунду не забывал о Какаши, думал о нём, сравнивал с Пейном, и ни разу не в пользу последнего. Но это было где-то на периферии сознания. Куда важнее было собрать информацию для деревни, раз уж его взяли в заложники. Сейчас же все подавленные чувства вышли наружу. </p><p>Ирука не помнил, сколько времени он так провёл, как поднялся с ванны и выключил воду, как добрался до кровати и заснул. Спал он неспокойно, часто просыпаясь от очередного кошмара, в котором были Какаши, Пейн, Наруто и вся Коноха, и сразу же проваливался обратно.</p><p>К утру пришёл Какаши, измотанный, но живой. Сил ему хватило только чтобы раздеться и юркнуть под одеяло к Ируке, притягивая его к себе. После этого Ирука уже не просыпался до самого полудня, пока игнорировать бьющее в глаза солнце стало невозможно.</p><p>Ещё не вполне придя в себя, он крепко обнял спящего Какаши, утыкаясь носом куда-то в сгиб шеи.<br/>
Но нахлынувшие воспоминания о прошедших трёх днях заставили Ируку резко отпрянуть от парня. Кажется, это разбудило Какаши.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — пробормотал он, забирая Ируку обратно к себе в объятия. </p><p>Тот замер на какое-то время, после чего мягко отстранился от Какаши. Хотелось вырваться, уйти, потому что он этого не достоин. Перестал быть после того, что случилось с Пейном.</p><p>— Прости, не стал тебя будить, — продолжал Какаши, словно не замечая странного поведения Ируки. — Наруто разобрался со всеми шестью Пейнами и с седьмым, Нагато. Он пока что лежит в больнице без сознания, но всё хорошо, он скоро встанет на ноги.</p><p>Ирука был очень рад за своего бывшего ученика и гордился им. Вот только была ложка дёгтя в этой бочке мёда. Пейн. Ему было даже жаль своего тюремщика. Совсем чуть-чуть. </p><p>— Наруто молодец, я в нём не сомневался, — выдавил из себя Ирука. — Как вы меня нашли?</p><p>— С помощью нарисованных мышей Сая и жуков Шино. У них мало чакры, поэтому их трудно заметить. </p><p>Ирука старался не думать, что они могли увидеть. Плевать, он всё равно не сможет скрывать это от Какаши.</p><p>— Кроме тебя они взяли в заложники ещё Сакуру и Конохамару. Пейн пытался похитить Хинату, но не получилось, и он скрылся раньше, чем удалось его засечь, — продолжил Какаши.</p><p>У Ируки всё похолодело внутри. Не мог же Пейн... Нет, в самом деле, не мог. Это он, Ирука, повёл себя как шлюха, сам предложил, Сакура и Конохамару не такие, Пейн их не тронул... Он же хорошо относился к нему как к пленнику, у них был секс, а не изнасилование...</p><p>— Тише, всё хорошо, их уже освободили, они в безопасности, — Какаши снова привлёк его в объятия, поглаживая по спине, успокаивая. </p><p>— Пейн с ними ничего не сделал?</p><p>— Насколько я знаю, нет.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Ирука замолчал, но Какаши, кажется, уже рассказал всё, что знал. И тогда Ирука признался: — Я спал с Пейном. </p><p>Пожалуй, Ируке было слишком легко это сказать. Правда сама рвалась наружу. </p><p>— Я знаю. </p><p>Какаши не отводил взгляд, смотрел на Ируку как обычно, будто ничего не произошло.</p><p>— Жуки Шино и мыши Сая?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Это было по обоюдному согласию, — уточнил Ирука.</p><p>— Я догадывался.</p><p>— И всё?! Это всё что ты можешь мне сказать?! </p><p>— Я верю тебе. Ты бы не поступил так, если бы это не было необходимо. Я бы сделал то же самое.</p><p>Ируки стало ещё противнее от самого себя. Лучше бы Какаши закатил истерику, кричал на него, даже ударил. Он не заслуживал такого принятия, не заслуживал Какаши. </p><p>Его кольнула неприятная догадка.</p><p>— Ты изменял мне?</p><p>— Нет. Когда был помоложе, трахался со всеми, кто был согласен. Но теперь только с тобой.</p><p>Значит, Какаши не пытался сделать их квитами, чтобы они друг друга простили. </p><p>— Правда? — спросил Ирука.</p><p>— Правда, — кивнул Какаши.</p><p>Может, это и к лучшему. Ирука не хотел, чтобы все их отношения были ложью.</p><p>— Пойдём есть? Умираю от голода, — предложил Какаши.</p><p>— Давай, — согласился Ирука, хотя самому кусок в горло не лез.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Как только стемнело, Ирука почувствовал, что устал и хочет спать. Настолько, что он совсем не задумывался о том, что ещё рано и сколько он проспал прошлой ночью. </p><p>— Я пойду спать. Один, — предупредил он. </p><p>— Ладно, — только и сказал Какаши.</p><p>Ирука взял подушку и запасной плед из шкафа, выключил свет и лёг спать на диван. Такое себе самонаказание. Какаши бесшумно проскользнул в спальню и закрыл дверь, чтобы ему не мешать.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Ирука проснулся из-за резкого рывка, вырвавшего его из кошмарного сна. Он сидел на кровати, тяжело дыша и понемногу приходя в себя, а под боком спал Какаши, который вот-вот должен был проснуться. </p><p>— Что я здесь делаю? — спросил Ирука, когда Какаши открыл глаза.</p><p>— Ты кричал во сне, вот я и перенёс тебя сюда. Спи, ещё рано, — сказал тот хриплым голосом. </p><p>В самом деле, до рассвета оставалось ещё пару часов. </p><p>Решив, что возвращаться на диван плохая идея, Ирука послушно лёг обратно, отвернувшись от Какаши. Его нервы были напряжены, и он сомневался, что сможет уснуть, но Какаши, кажется, было всё равно: его рука перехватила Ируку под грудью и притянула ближе. Ровное дыхание щекотало кожу Ируки сзади шеи. Обычно это его успокаивало, но сейчас он вряд ли обратил на это внимание.</p><p>— Это того стоило? — спросил Какаши.</p><p>— Что? — не понял Ирука. — Я думал, ты спишь.</p><p>— Информация, которую ты выведал у Пейна в обмен на секс. Это того стоило?</p><p>— Ну... — замялся Ирука. — Не знаю. Нет, наверное.</p><p>— Это не так. Наруто ведь победил Пейна.</p><p>— Как ты можешь так спокойно об этом говорить?! — воскликнул Ирука, предпочитая игнорировать покалывание в груди от одного имени надзирателя.</p><p>— Я простил тебя.</p><p>— Что?!</p><p>— Я был ужасно зол, когда узнал об этом. Если Шино скромный, сообщил без подробностей, то Сай оставил свой комментарий, как всё было. Но я пораскинул мозгами и понял, что у тебя не было другого выбора и что я сам поступил бы точно так же. Потому и простил.</p><p>— Я мог бы не ложиться под него.</p><p>— И тогда бы так и не наладил с ним контакт.</p><p>— Но есть и другие способы. Например... — Ирука замялся. Всё, что он успел узнать о Пейне, противоречило его словам. Как можно разговорить Ками? Или кого-то, кто на него очень похож?</p><p>— Например что? У Сакуры и Конохамару ничего не получилось.</p><p>Ирука молчал, переваривая информацию.</p><p>— Иди сюда, — позвал Какаши. </p><p>Ирука наконец-то повернулся к нему лицом. Какаши накрыл его губы, языком поглаживая нижнюю, не пытаясь проникнуть глубже. Ирука всё же сдался и приоткрыл рот ему навстречу.</p><p>Рука Какаши скользнула под футболку, сжала сосок, затем плавно переместилась вниз, обхватывая член Ируки через ткань трусов. Ирука дёрнулся, локтем отталкивая парня от себя.</p><p>— Тише, это всего лишь петтинг. Я не сделаю тебе больно, — успокаивал Какаши.</p><p>Его рука вернулась на прежнее место. Ирука, посомневавшись, сделал то же самое. Какаши был уже полутвёрдым, и Ирука потянул его трусы вниз, усиливая контакт. Вскоре и его член стал подниматься, и Какаши приступил к делу.</p><p>Было неудобно лежать вот так, лицом друг к другу и рукой в чужих штанах, но позу менять не хотелось. У них будто было соревнование в ловкости, где надо было ласкать партнёра и получать от него ласки одновременно. Ирука стонал прямо в рот Какаши и кончил лишь ненамного раньше его.</p><p>Ирука, казалось, вместе с яйцами облегчил и душу. Он ждал и боялся, что Какаши спросит, как было с Пейном, какой у него размер и прочее в таком духе, но ничего подобного не последовало. Они действительно были только вдвоём в постели, никто третий не лежал между ними. Если фантомный Пейн и был в их спальне, то только подсматривал, не участвуя. Ну и пусть. Пусть видит, что Ирука счастлив с другим, и завидует.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Ируке малодушно хотелось снять пирсинг с члена, напоминающий лишний раз о Пейне. Но это значило бы забыть, как низко он поступил, как Какаши его понял и простил... Слишком важный урок. И потому оставил.</p><p>Может, когда-нибудь Ирука даже сделает ещё один прокол. Может, даже такой, как был у Пейна. На память.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Если какие-то метки не проставлены или проставлены неправильно, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>